1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to funnels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Funnels of the prior art are of great assistance when a person is attempting to pour a liquid or particulate substance from a first container to a receiving container, particularly when the receiving container has a narrow opening.
When resting within the opening of the receiving container, ready for use, funnels of the prior art are subject to shifting and tipping to one side, potentially resulting in spillage, or even tipping over of the receiving container.
What is needed is a funnel which is fixedly connectable to containers of different sizes, to eliminate the shifting and tipping to one side which is possible with funnels of the prior art.